Could I Have This Kiss Forever
by xfileslover
Summary: Mulder and Scully are called into what they think is a bogus ghost hunt. but once they get there they find that Scully has a tie to the house that could kill her and Mulder, and it all has to do with a necklace. Read and Review! pretty pretty please!DONE!
1. Chapter 1

Well, I haven't written anything for a VERY long time, and I have left some stories unfinished. So I'm starting new and fresh! Thanks =]

Ok I don't own anything associated with the X-files. I do however own this computer and my imagination. =]

The tree's formed a wall of green and brown all around him. The fog dipped low obscuring his vision of the forest floor. The sun, though it tried, couldn't break through the mass of branches and leaves. Sounds of wildlife echoed around, if he hadn't been in this situation before he would have been frightened, though he would never admit it. He continued forward, a map in his hands. He had been walking for what seemed like miles until he came to a clearing. A large Victorian house stood in the middle. Draped in a blanket of fog and moss. An evil smiled played along the mans lip's. He circled the spot on his map, folded it in his bag and turned and walked back into the forest.

2:15 p.m

FBI Building

Basement Office

His tie and jacket had been thrown over the back of his chair. His top button left undone, a small stain on his collar. His hair wasn't much of an improvement, it was sticking out in all directions, almost as if he had been electrocuted. His hands rested on his stomach as he stared at the array of pencils above his head. Fox Mulder was dying of heat, while his partner Dana Scully sat up stairs in the air-conditioned office of their boss, Walter Skinner, possibly receiving a new case. Mulder was about to make his way to the elevator when the clack of his partner's heels could be heard. Dana Scully walked in as though the awful heat did not, in any way, bug her. Her cream colored skirt, matched with a midnight blue blouse was perfect and not a strand of her red hair was out of place. Mulder envied her at the moment, after looking down at his own appearance.

Scully eyed her partner then raised her eyebrow, "nice look Mulder, going for grunge?"

Mulder rolled his eyes and smiled, "It is like an oven in here."

Scully smirked then placed a file on his desk then perched on the edge. Mulder grabbed the file.

"I remember when Skinner called me into retrieve those."

"Yes, until you accepted every single one."

"Well, what are we in for?"

"A young man, camping said that he came across this house in the middle of nowhere, he entered the house."

"He just walked in?"

"I believe so, he said the house looked like no one had lived in it for generations. Anyways, when he went in, he said that he could hear voices and somehow he had managed to lock him self in. After he didn't come back after a day, his girlfriend, who he had left at the campsite, hiked back and found the local police. They searched the house and found him sitting in the middle of the floor mumbling something about ghosts and a man named Michael Du'Name."

"Du'Name?"

Scully nodded and continued, "He said that the man kept trying to kill him because he didn't know where, get this, his precious Danasa, was. The local authorities went back to the house and found no man or anything. The young man, Ben, was put in a hospital. He swears there is a ghost in the house."

"So we are going to a house because a guy thinks its haunted?"

"A few days later Ben went missing. They found him in the old house, dead. With a note next to him. _I will find my Danasa._ The local authorities did not want to deal with "ghost hunts" and one of the deputy's said he knew someone who would like it. And then the file ended up in Skinners hands."

Mulder sighed, "This sounds completely ridiculous."

"That's what I said. But Skinner said we had nothing better to do, so this is now our problem"

28 hours later.

Dinking forest, Vermont.

"How much farther?"

Deputy Mike Delis turned and looked at the small red head.

"I would say about 10 minutes."

"Thank goodness."

Mulder laughed at his partner. He knew that she hated hiking, and camping.

Deputy Delis grabbed the map from his pocket and smiled. This would be easier then he thought.

"Oh and I forgot to mention, Ana Bowel is another deputy and she will be waiting for us."

Scully stopped, "Who is that, you never mention her before."

"She wanted to help out. This is the first interesting thing to happen to her. But don't worry she wont get in the way."

Mulder glanced at Scully. She didn't look happy.

Scully glanced at her watch, it was around 6 in the evening, but you would think it was later. The tree's refused to let the sun in.

"I hate wilderness."

Mulder laughed, "We are almost there, calm down."

Scully was beginning to think that she was going to be stuck in the forest forever when the tree's cleared and Victorian house loomed infront of them.

"Wow."

Mulder nodded.

"Hello!"

Mulder and Scully looked up to see a short chubby woman walking there way.

"Im Ana! You must be Mulder and Scully."

When Ana was close enough she shook the hands of the two agents.

Mike walked off ignoring the young deputy.

Mulder and Scully smiled and walked towards the house.

"This thing is huge."

"Yes. Huge."

Mulder turned towards Ana, "Have you been in the house yet?"

"Oh no, I was told I was not allowed to go in alone. So I have sitting on the porch." She smiled a smile big enough to over shadow the house.

Mulder leaned into Scully, "She kind of scares me."

Scully nodded in reply.

Mike cleared his throat. "Lets get inside, I do believe it is going to rain."

Thunder rumbled in the distance to prove his point. All four of them rushed into the house.

Ana began walking along the wall.

Mike sighed, "Bowel what are you doing?"

She smiled, "Looking for a light switch."

Scully snorted.

Mike looked at her, "There is no electricity here."

Ana seemed to be in her own little world. "Ah ha!"

A strange rumble echoed through the house, nothing happened.

Scully walked towards the fireplace, "Were going to have to light this, and some of these candles."

Mike pulled out a lighter and made his way to the fireplace and slowly began to light the candles. The room lit up in a few minutes.

Outside the rain pounded the windows.

Ana stood by the door, "I left my jacket out on the stairs."

She twisted the knob and went to open it the door did not budge.

Mulder standing next to her, turned around and watched her struggle with the door.

"Here let me."

Ana moved back as Mulder tried to open the door.

Scully who had been watching nudged Mike.

"What's going on?"

"The door wont open."

Mike walked over, "What do you mean it wont open." He grabbed the handle and tried to open it.

"Check the windows."

The four of them spanned out and tried to open the windows. They wouldn't budge.

"There is no service out here either. We can't even call for help."

A few hours passed and the four of them had given up on the door and were upstairs.

"We need sleeping arrangements."

Scully nodded.

"There are only three rooms."

Mulder sighed.

Ana smiled.

Mike looked bored. "I have no intention of sharing a room with anyone." And he walked into the nearest room.

Ana smirked and walked backwards to the door behind her, "I snore." She quickly closed the door.

"Really?"

"Well I guess we are bunkmates!" Mulder skipped to the last door and opened it.

"Nice."

Scully walked into the room. A large bed sat in the middle of the room. It was draped in silk and satin curtains. The walls were a crème color. A vanity and dresser took over the wall in front of them. A picture window on the other side.

"This must have been very nice a long time ago."

Beside the bed on the wall hung a picture frame. The picture inside was cut and pieces were missing.

Another door led to a small bathroom and a closet.

"This is going to be fun!"

Scully snorted, "sure."

Mulder was laying on the bed in all his clothes.

"I'm going to change." Scully grabbed her bag and made her way to the bathroom. When she emerged, Mulder was snoring.

She hit the pillows and was surprised when she wasn't suffocated with a cloud of dust. She shrugged and crawled into the bed. She passed out immediately.

Mulder couldn't sleep, like normal. He rolled over to find his partner was not in bed. He sat up and grabbed his flashlight. "Scully?"

There was no answer. He knew that Scully would not go off alone. He turned so that the flashlight beam was aimed at the bathroom door. It was open and empty. He walked out into the hallway. "Scully?" he still received no answer.

He walked to Ana's room and pushed open the door. He scanned the room; Scully was not in there. Ana grunted and rolled over. Mulder closed the door. He made his way to Mike's room. There was light creeping out of the cracks of the doorframe. He opened the door. Mike was asleep. Scully stood in the middle of the room.

Mulder stepped forward and the floorboard creaked. Mike opened his eyes and sat up.

"What the hell Mulder?"

Mulder pointed. Mike followed.

Scully stood in the middle of the room. She was wearing a long white gown with lace around the top. Her hair had been pinned up as though she was going to a ball. A necklace hung from her neck, a diamond in the middle that spanned out like a spiders web. She seemed to be glowing, as though candles surrounded her. Her face was white, she look porcelain. Perfectly Porcelain. Her blue eyes were shinning, almost hypnotic. Her feet were also hovering 3 inches off the ground

Ok, well that is the first chapter, kind of long… but I hope everyone enjoyed it.

Please r&r!! Thanks bunches


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review everyone!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with The X-files.

Mulder just stood there starring at his partner. It was as though he was paralyzed. He closed his eyes several times, hoping he was only dreaming. Unfortunately his partner was a ghost, and he couldn't do anything about it. He took a deep breath,

"Scully?"

Her mouth began to move but instead of hearing her, the sounds of crying children echoed through the walls.

Mike looked at Mulder; Mulder could swear he saw a tiny smile. Sheriff Jacobs said that he didn't know much about the deputy; he was new, only been there two weeks. Mulder broke the stare and looked back at his ghostly partner.

"Scully, can you hear me?

Mulder took a step forward and at that moment Scully collapsed to the ground. Mulder ran to her side. He began to shake her furiously, she didn't open her eyes. He felt her pulse, it was strong. He bent down and lifted her gently, and walked out of the room.

"Scully, please wake up."

The sun filtered in through the window, lighting up the room. Scully rolled over and yawned. Mulder was at her side immediately.

"Are you ok?"

Scully looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm fine. I just woke up."

Mulder grabber her hand, "You don't remember last night do you?"

"No." Scully gave him a quizzical look.

Mulder sighed and told her what happened last night.

Scully stared at him in disbelief.

"Mulder, I was asleep all night, I have no idea what you are talking about."

Mulder eyed her neck, "Then how do you explain that necklace?"

Scully reached up and felt the jewelry around her neck; she took it off and laid it in front of her.

"I don't know Mulder."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

Ana walked through the door, "Have you two seen Mike?"

"Um, I haven't seen him. Why?"

"Well he isn't in his room, and I have looked every where else in the house besides the basement, and the door is still locked."

Mulder looked at Scully.

"We will help you look for him."

"I will be in the basement."

Ana walked out of the room and made her way down the stairs. She checked the front door just in case, for the third time and then walked to the basement door. Grabbing the flashlight from her pocket, she checked to see if it worked then opened the door. The smell of old wood took over her nose, she sneezed and continued down the stairs. She got to the bottom and saw a light switch next to her.

"Oh what the heck." She flipped the switch, a low rumble echoed and strings of lights began to flicker on. Ana smiled and shoved her light back in her pocket.

"So much for no electricity."

Ana walked down the hallway. There were 6 doors. Three on each side. When she opened them, they were empty except a mirror on the far wall and a chair in the middle of the room. She came to a door at the end of the hallway and opened it.

Books filled her vision, along with walls full of pictures.

He watched her from the shadows. He didn't like that she was being noisy, but he knew that she would never figure anything out. He watched as she entered the room and looked at all the photos, the last one was covered up. As she reached for it the two FBI agents walked in.

"How are there lights down here?"

Ana smiled, "I don't know."

Mulder looked around, "What is this place?"

"Looks like a family archive." Scully responded as she walked through the rows looking at the books.

"My guess is that this house was passed down and a record of everyone born in this house was kept. It goes all the way up to about 80 years ago. It ends with a man named, Michael Du'Name."

"That was the name of the "ghost" from the file."

Scully nodded. She pulled the book from the shelf and began to read.

_This will be my final entry. For tonight, I will die. I can not live without my beloved. Nor do I wish too. I buried her today, along with our six children. I cleaned up the blood, and removed the rope from the banister. I don't not know why she would kill herself, she said she was happy. She kept repeating the house was magical. Magic has not been practiced since the death of my mother. Except for my occasional charm, but she didn't believe it. I still loved her. When I buried her I cast my last charm. I bound her with her necklace, as long as she wore the necklace she would belong to me. In this life and in the next. I will not be parted from my beloved. Forever I will remember her fiery red hair, the fierceness and calmness of her blue eyes, the way her pale skin glowed in the moonlight. Her ruby red lips as the spoke to me. Together forever. The necklace is my key to her soul…_

Scully closed the book, "Obviously he killed himself. But that still doesn't explain the case. Why would he kill the boy? What did he have to do with anything?"

Mulder shrugged, "Is there a record of Danasa?"

Scully grabbed the next book, and began to read.

_Tonight is the night. I can not stand it anymore. He has held me here for too long, and I know that magic is apart of it. I am no longer happy. I no longer wish to be his beloved, or the mother of his children. I cant stand the way he looks at me, the way he touches me. Tonight I will hang myself from the banister on the stairs and I will be free from him forever. I will no longer be forced to love him. I am done. He can die old and I will bid my goodbye. _

Scully laid the book on the small table.

"This family had some issues." Mulder was looking at the pictures.

He came to one that was covered up. He pulled the cloth off.

Ana gasped, Scully moved closer and Mulder just stared.

A man in a blue suit occupied the photo; he had a sly smile on his face. His dark brown eyes were filled with mystery. His hair kept short and neat. He looked exactly like deputy Mike Delis. The gold plate underneath read Michael Du'Name.

"Well that's not spooky at all."

"It has to be a coincidence."

"Wait, where is the picture of Danasa?"

They all looked around the room. Mulder peered behind the bookshelf next to the picture of Michael. He could make out a photo frame.

"Its behind here."

Ana and Scully watched as Mulder moved the bookshelf and the picture came into view.

Scully gasped, Mulder stumbled backwards and Ana looked like she had seen a ghost.

A woman in a white silk dress commanded there attention. Her short red hair cropped around her face, her blue eyes piercing. A large diamond necklace lay on her neck. Her skin was white and almost seem to glow, her lips, ruby red were parted into a smile. The name below read Danasa Du'Name. The girl in the picture was without a doubt, Scully.

He sat in the shadows and smiled. Soon, he would have his beloved by his side and nothing else would matter.

Okey dokey, there is part two! Hope that you guys enjoyed it!! Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Hope everyone is enjoying this so far! =] Thanks for the reviews!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing... how many times must I say this. Sheesh

All Scully could do was stare. The woman in the picture was she, or she was she. She wasn't completely sure at the moment.

Mulder stared at the picture, then turned and looked at Scully. "The necklace you were wearing is the same as in the picture."

Scully stared at the necklace.

Ana looked confused, "What necklace?"

Mulder and Scully exchanged glances and Mulder told her what had happened.

"Wow. Freaky. But it makes sense."

Scully lifted her eyebrow, "How?"

"The diary of that Michael. He said that the necklace connected her to him right? And you look EXACTLY like her, and you had the necklace on. So in turn, you WERE her."

Scully's eyes widened. "I didn't even think about that."

Mulder just sat there. "Where is Mike?"

Ana shrugged. Scully stared at Mulder.

Mulder sat down at the table. "Some how I think he has something to do with what's going on."

Scully sat next to him, "Mulder, I don't understand."

Ana sat on the floor.

"Ok, this started a few weeks ago, with the boy finding the house and then him going missing and showing up dead. Deputy Mike was the one that told the Sheriff about us, and I have never heard of him before. He had the power to get Ben out the hospital to kill him and leave him in the house. He could have been the "ghost" Ben saw. Especially if he looked the way Scully did that night. Mike probably killed Ben and left the note so that it would attract us. Obviously he had seen Scully and he had to get her here. But what I don't get is, unless Mike is Michael reincarnated then he would be just as oblivious as Scully about the whole thing."

Scully sighed, "But how will this work out? I mean if it is the necklace, he had to have put it on me, and if I don't have that thing on I am fine. Right?"

Mulder nodded, "Right."

Scully reached into her pocket and fingered the necklace. She was drawn to it. She knew she shouldn't be, but it almost called to her.

"Mulder, we need to do something about it."

"Hey guys?"

They looked at Ana.

"Mike and Danasa killed themselves on this very night 80 years ago."

"Please tell me you are kidding."

Ana shook her head, "That's what the dates say."

Scully grabbed the books from Ana, "She is right."

Mulder narrowed his eyes, "Something tells me that something is going down tonight."

"Well, well, well. Looks like the agents have some brains after all."

They all turned and looked at Michael Du'Name. He looked exactly like his picture.

Mulder stepped in front of Scully.

Michael snickered. "You think you can stand in my way?"

Michael stared at Scully, "My beloved."

Scully felt as though she was on fire. Her fingers curled around the necklace as she pulled it from her pocket. She fought against her own thoughts, but in a matter of seconds the necklace was around her neck.

The lights above flickered and Scully rose two feet in the air. Mulder and Ana watched in horror as Scully transformed into Danasa right before their eyes. Her long white gown flowed to the floor, her skin glowed. Her eyes looked right through them. Slowly she was lowered to the ground.

Mulder grabbed her shoulder, Danasa pushed him to the ground with a simple flick of her wrist and walked to Michael.

Michael smiled and kissed Danasa's cheek.

Mulder sat up.

Ana stood motionless.

Danasa spoke like silk, "Where are the children?"

A slight breeze ran through the room. The echoes of children shouting for their mother could be heard.

Danasa looked at Mulder and Ana. "Leave this house now or die."

Well whatcha think!!! =] Im excited lol! Are you???


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ya I own nothing.

This is the END. Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Mulder looked at Scully. She wasn't playing.

"Scully, come one, this isn't you."

Her eyes seemed to turn a darker shade of blue as Mulder stepped closer. She flicked her wrist and sent Mulder flying across the room. His body hit the wall with a sickening thud and he slide down into a motionless clump of skin and flesh.

Ana screamed and backed up against a bookshelf.

Michael smiled. He looked at the clock it was five minutes till midnight. He pulled Danasa close to him.

"My beloved, at the stroke of midnight our love will be eternal. Nothing could ever come between us again."

Mulder's eye twitched as he rolled over. He looked at Scully, she looked so different. Almost evil in a very beautiful sort of way. Standing up he grabbed his ribs, he knew some were broken.

Danasa and Michael were so wrapped up in one another that they didn't notice Mulder move to the side of the room and duck behind a bookshelf. Ana on the other hand stood erect against the wall unwilling to move. She was breathing very heavily it was beginning to annoy Michael, he turned and started walking towards her.

"In two minutes if you are still standing here, you will die."

Ana nodded and flew past Michael towards Danasa who flicked her wrist and sent Ana flying into a mirror. Shards of glass flew in every direction. Ana screamed as her body collided with the floor, shards of glass cutting into her, and her leg had some how gotten pinned underneath her, breaking it.

Michael laughed and hugged Danasa. "One more minute."

Danasa smiled and played with the necklace, her eyes locked on Michael.

Mulder waited for them to look at Ana when he lunged. He tackled Scully and tried to rip off the necklace, but he couldn't. At the exact moment her body was encircled in white orbs. Mulder refused to let her go. He grabbed for the chain and yanked once more. The metal pieces broke and flew across the room. Scully landed on Mulder in a heap, she was unconscious. Mulder shook her and shook her until her eyes fluttered open.

"Mulder?"

He smiled.

"YOU THINK YOU HAVE WON?"

Michael stood in the middle of the room his eyes red with rage.

Mulder stood up, "Leave her alone."

Michael took a step towards Mulder. A white light blinded them all.

Mulder Scully and Ana were alone in the room.

"Where did he go?"

Mulder shrugged, "I don't know, I don't care, lets get out of here."

He pulled up Scully and then picked up Ana, the three of them ran to the front door. It was still locked.

"The couch."

Mulder and Scully grabbed the old couch and rammed the door; it cracked open in the middle. Mulder finished it off by kicking the splintered wood into a hole they could all fit into. He pulled Ana threw first and then Scully. Mulder grabbed Scully by her arms.

Without another thought he cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers. She deepened the kiss; the moonlight cast a white light over them. Ana watched like a scene from a movie. Mulder pulled apart,

"I thought I almost lost you."

"For a moment though, you did."

He kissed her one last time. "Could I have this kiss forever?"

Before Scully could respond Ana interrupted, "I don't meant to kill the mood, but can we go before that thing shows up please."

Mulder nodded and together the three of them made there way into the forest.

Scully looked back she came face to face with a man in the window. Only the man was all bone, his flash stripped completely from his face. She turned back and kept running.

He watched them run as he played with the necklace between his fingers.

"She will be mine."

The end! Thanks for the reviews everyone. I am off to pull an all night and begin a new story!


End file.
